


Tony Wyzek: Child of Athena

by reader1718



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Tony Wyzek: Child of Athena

Tony Wyzek: Child of Athena  
“Why are we here again?” Riff Lorton asked his friend Tony Wyzek. “We’re here because they have a new Greek and Roman exhibit that I want to see,” Tony replied. “Why are you so interested in this stuff, anyway?” Riff asked him. “I don’t know. I’ve just always liked it. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Tony replied, irritated. “Whoa. Calm down. I didn’t say there was,” Riff said, in an attempt to pacify his friend. Tony had always been somewhat more aggressive than the rest of them, but he was also the wisest of the group. Tony’s gray eyes were fierce, but also filled with wisdom beyond his years. Tony had lost his mother when he was a baby. She’d just disappeared without warning and Tony didn’t know who she was. He’d tried asking his dad, but to no avail. Today Tony’s architectural interests had led them to the Met and they’d spent hours wandering through the exhibit on Greek columns. In moments, though, Tony's life would change forever. Just then, Riff thought he saw something move in the shadow of one of the nearby columns.

“W-what was that?” He stammered, looking at his friends nervously. “I didn’t see anything. You're seeing things. Hey look, it's a statue of Heracles taming the Nemean Lion!” Tony called out. “How can you tell that?” Riff asked, puzzled. “Because it says so right there,” Tony said, pointing. Riff looked and saw where his friend was pointing. “Tony, that’s not even in English. There’s no way you could read that,” he protested. “Well, it was in English to me,” Tony told him, shrugging. Riff couldn’t believe it: first Tony had trouble reading, yet now he read something that wasn’t even in English with no problem? Something funny was going on. Unfortunately, they didn’t have time to wonder about it, as suddenly the thing Riff had seen earlier burst out of hiding and started attacking them. It was a huge serpent and everything it looked at, bugs, people, etc. were instantly frozen in their tracks. Nothing seemed to pierce the serpent’s hide. Its scales were harder than titanium. Tony was the first to figure it out. "Don't look in its eyes or you'll be frozen where you stand, and for heaven's sake don't let it bite you!" Tony called out. Just then, Tony heard a voice behind him. "Tony, take this pen and click it," the tour guide he'd seen earlier, Aron, called out, tossing something to him through the air. Tony caught it and clicked it as he’d been told. To his amazement, it turned into a sword in his hands! “Whoa!” Tony cried in surprise. He fought a long and arduous battle against the drakon and finally managed to pierce it with his sword through the roof of its mouth. Tony emerged from the battle cut and bleeding from several scratches he’d acquired in his fight, but not too badly hurt overall. Riff was astounded by what he’d just seen. Aron knew that Tony would not be safe in the outside world at the moment, so he took Tony home and just simply told his father, “Jack, Tony needs to go now--like right now.” Tony didn’t know what was going on, but he drove with his dad, Aaron, and his friends toward some place in upstate New York. While they drove, his dad explained about where he was going, “a camp for special people”.

Before they got there, though, they were attacked by the Minotaur. Tony had some help in his fight this time, though, from a young boy his age named Percy Jackson and another satyr named Grover Underwood. Finally, though, Tony collapsed, bleeding to the ground and blacked out. When he awoke, he found a girl with the same gray eyes he had standing over him, with other people and satyrs close by. Percy lay on the bed next to him. Tony groaned as he came slowly back to consciousness. “Where am I? What happened?” Tony asked. “You’re both in the infirmary. You’ve been unconscious for three days,” Grover replied. “Three days!?” Tony exclaimed in shock. “So, what do you remember?” Grover asked him. “I remember you being a goat thing and dad getting snatched”, Tony said. “Yeah, I’m sorry for that, but we will get him back. I promise. At Camp Half-Blood, we’ll teach you everything you need to know to get your father back,” Grover said. “Camp Half-Blood? ‘Half’ meaning what, exactly?” Tony asked. “I think you know. You remember what I mentioned at the museum about how the gods came down to earth and hooked up with mortals, and then they had kids”, Grover said, putting deliberate emphasis on the last word. “No way,” Tony said unbelievingly. “Yep, you’re a demigod. Two points for you!” Grover whooped. Tony couldn’t believe it--he was the child of a god? “So who’s my parent, then?” Tony asked. “We won’t know for sure until you’re claimed. Once you are, then you move into the cabin of your respective parent. Until then, you stay in the Hermes cabin. Whoa guys! Watch out! Newcomers coming through. Hello! Gosh!” This last comment was directed at several campers with bows and arrows who’d almost shot them full of arrows by accident.

After that, Tony and Percy were shown to a field near the lake where a bunch of centaurs were running. “Mr. Brunner!” Percy shouted. It turned out that the centaur was actually known as Chiron. He spent a little time talking to them before they had to go get Tony and Percy settled into Hermes cabin. Then Tony and Percy spotted the gray eyed girl he’d seen before facing off with several other campers, easily besting them all. “What’s her name?” Percy asked Grover. “Her? She will squash you like a bug!” Grover retorted. “Her name,” Percy repeated more slowly. “Annabeth--daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy,” Grover replied. Tony noticed he heavily resembled her and wondered if perhaps they might have the same mother. Grover and the others had mentioned being claimed and Tony wondered what that could mean. He found out at the campfire that night. They were sitting around the fire when suddenly everyone backed away from Tony in shock. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Tony asked. Then he saw a fading symbol over his head--an owl. “Hail Tony Wyzek, son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy,” Chiron said, bowing low as all the other campers did the same.

After the campfire was over, Annabeth showed Tony to Cabin Nine, the Athena cabin. He got his stuff unpacked and settled into bed for the night. He felt sorry for Percy who was stuck in the overcrowded Hermes cabin until he got claimed, unless it turned out Percy was a Hermes child. It wasn’t until three nights later that they found out Percy’s parentage. They were playing Capture the Flag, which was a lot more violent at Camp Half Blood, when Percy--who was on the Blue Team--was cornered by Annabeth from the Red Team (Tony’s team). Percy had recieved a rather nasty wound from Annabeth’s sword and had crawled into the river, where a rather surprising thing happened--Percy’s wound completely healed, leaving not a trace of it. Then a symbol appeared over Percy’s head as it had with Tony’s, except this time it was a trident--the symbol of Poseidon, the sea god. Percy was a child of one of The Big Three--Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! That very night, Percy moved into the Poseidon cabin, of which he was the sole occupant. Percy was glad to know who his father was, but he felt all alone in his cabin. The other campers were somewhat afraid of him too, now that it was known he was a child of Poseidon. It also didn’t help that his dad and Tony and Annabeth’s mom were enemies. That didn’t make things any easier for Percy or them either, but then something happened that would change their lives forever.

That was when the campers found out that Zeus’s master lightning bolt had gone missing and Percy was the prime suspect due to being Poseidon’s son. In order to prove his innocence, he had to go on a quest to find the bolt and return it by the summer solstice in ten days or there would be dire consequences. Annabeth and Grover volunteered to go along with Percy to help him retrieve it, and Tony did too, figuring he might be able to help them find it. However, Chiron believed that Hades had stolen the bolt, so Percy and Annabeth they headed to Los Angeles where the entrance to the Underworld was located. Along the way, they encountered several mythological monsters and Ares, who told Percy that his mother had been taken to the Underworld, but she was still alive. As they approached the pit of Tartaurus, Luke’s winged shoes—a gift from his father, Hermes, which he’d given to Percy, who’d given them to Grover—tried to pull Grover into the Underworld, but Grover managed to get them off his hooves just in time.

They eventually made it to the Underworld and had a confrontation with Hades, who also believed Percy had stolen the bolt as well as his Helm of Darkness. It turned out Hades hadn’t stolen the bolt, so they were at a dead end again. But then, Percy checked his backpack and discovered the missing bolt inside. Apparently when Ares had given him the backpack, he’d snuck the bolt inside. They fled the Underworld and they relocated Ares, whom Percy defeated by hurting his heel. Ares then gave them back the Helm of Darkness, which they returned to Hades. They then headed out of the Underworld and caught a ride back to New York City, where they headed toward the Empire State Building to return the Master Bolt to Zeus. They managed to make it and Tony beheld his mother at full size in the Olympian Pantheon. Percy was exonerated, but one question was still unanswered: who was the original thief who took the Bolt? The group headed back to Camp Half-Blood after returning the Bolt, but before they’d even gotten off the building, they ran into Luke. He told them Chiron had sent him to help them, but then Annabeth sensed something wasn’t right since they hadn’t been able to tell Chiron anything. She confronted Luke about that, and Luke revealed that HE had taken the lightning bolt, but had been captured by Ares. Luke had appealed to Ares’ love of a good war and convinced him that all he had to do was hide the Bolt for awhile and it would start a war between the Olympians. Ares had accepted and as a result, a war had begun between Zeus and Poseidon, with different gods taking each side.

Percy was the first to figure out that Luke was working for Cronos. He was proven right a moment later when Luke laughed evilly and confirmed Percy’s suspicions. The young demigods engaged Luke in a battle royale over New York City. Unbeknownst to Tony, his friends were watching the battle and saw him fighting Luke alongside the other demigods. Finally Percy managed to vanquish Luke with his power over water and they all returned to Camp Half-Blood, where they found forms to fill out so the camp director, Mr. D. (aka Dionysus) would know who was staying at camp year-round. Tony and Percy chose to return home and Percy got to go to a new school and get rid of his smelly stepfather, Gabe Ugliano. Tony lived a very different life after that as well. He had a new sword from Chiron that he frequently used to battle the mythological monsters and other creatures that came into his life, while balancing time with his non-demigod friends, school, and camp too. He made a name for himself as a hero and left behind a legacy that would last a lifetime.

****  
  



End file.
